


Ice cream didn't help

by underworldqueen13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After a failed mission, Stephen blames himself and turns to food for comfort. Tony wants to help
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Ice cream didn't help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



> My first ironstrange fic just for moonykins!

Tony spent most of the week with Peter. He was mostly sleeping after the mission. But better than being awake and in pain. Tony couldn't help but remember watching Peter's limp body smack against the wall and onto the ground below. Stephen was just a second too late to catch him. Now Peter was recovering from two broken legs, a collapsed lung, a concussion and several broken ribs. Tony felt awful about it. But probably not as badly as Stephen had.

Stephen. Tony looked around. He hadn't seen him in awhile. As soon as Tony returned from his mission, Stephen had left Tony to take over caring for Peter.

"Friday where's Dumbledore been hanging out? I haven't seen him since we brought Pete to medbay."

There was silence as Friday scanned the building.

"Doctor Strange seems to be locked in his room. He's requested no one access it but I also sense he's in physical and emotional pain. Would you like to override the request boss?"

Tony ran from Peter's room towards Stephen. "Yes override he might have hurt himself Friday."  
Every horrible possibility flashed through his head. He was concerned that Stephen hurt himself because of Peter and Tony wasn't there to reassure him. Guilt and fear churning within him, Tony opened the door.

"Stephen? You in here?"

Tony heard a panicked skittering from the kitchen followed by a string of swears. It all ended in a heavy thump and a moan. Tony rushed in and froze as he caught a look at Stephen.

The kitchen was a mess. The floor piled with empty ice cream containers and candy wrappers. But nothing could prepare Tony for Stephen. His hair was disheveled, beard sticky from ice cream. But his clothes were the noticeable change. His once loose pants sat lower on his hips, a small tear on the side where they had been forced up. 

"I'm sorry Tony," Stephen moaned. "I'm a mess. I failed Peter. I could have stopped him but I wasn't focused." 

Tony knelt beside him and gently lifted him into his lap. He noticed how the loose fabric was now stretched tight and riding up Stephens swollen, tight stomach.

"Oh hun," Tony sighed. "I was so worried about you. Friday said you were hurt I thought that you…. But you just… how much ice cream did you eat? You're huge."

Stephen moaned and looked away from Tony. "Well is that just today or for the past few weeks? Because I lost count after 28 pints. By the way you're out of Stark raving hazelnut. Also kit Kats, Hershey bars, and fit Newtons."

Tony helped Stephen up and to the bathroom. He started a warm bath and began carefully removing his sticky clothes. He gazed at the various stretch marks on his stomach and thighs. How had he not noticed how much weight Stephen had gained? 

"Friday tell Happy to watch the kid. I'm going to take care of Stephen."

********

After a long relaxing bath, Tony set Stephen on the bed. His pajama shirt practically skin tight against his stomach. He put a gentle hand on Stephens belly. It was still so full. 

"Alright let's talk. Why the snack binge? How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

Stephen's face was a deep red as he met Tony's gaze.

"Since the snap. I felt like everything was my fault. Then you invited me to stay with you and it stressed me out. Like you saved the world and now you want this pitiful wizard in your house. I felt like a stray dog. I've been casting illusions so you didn't notice the changes. The spell was wearing off when we were fighting and instead of helping Peter I was focused on this"

Stephen yelped as he shook his full potbelly. He was holding back tears as Tony slowly massaged his taut abdomen.

"I know when it comes to communication, I'm a shitty human being," Tony started. "But let's get some things straight. I invited you here because I like….no I love you. You're not a failure or pathetic. I wanted to take care of you. The only thing you have, well had in common with a stray dog was you were too skinny. As for the snap and Peter, neither were your fault. I know you can see all these outcomes but trying to manipulate them can be almost impossible. I don't like it but sometimes we get hurt. "

Tony's ministrations soothed Stephen's painfully full stomach. It had been so long since he'd been cared for. Had allowed someone to care for him.

"Want me to get rid of all this?" He puts a hand on his stomach. Tony places a hand on his and squeezes.

"Of course not. I got a boyfriend with a built in pillow now… that is if you'd like to go there with me."

It was Tony's turn to blush as Stephen pulled him close for a kiss. 

"Fine I'll keep it, and you but answer me one question: how long have you been calling me your boyfriend?"

Tony gives him a sheepish look. "Since we met in the park."


End file.
